1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part recycle device of a document file, and more particularly to a part recycle device of a document file, wherein when the document file is worn out, the clamping member may be detached from the side wall of the outer plate easily and conveniently by the part recycle device, thereby dismantling the document file, so that the parts of the document file, such as the clamping member and the outer plate, may be restored and reused.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional document file in accordance with the prior art comprises an outer plate bent into two side walls, and a clamping member fixed on one side wall of the outer plate for retaining papers therein. The clamping member is fixed on one side wall of the outer plate by riveting, so that the clamping member cannot be detached from the outer plate. Thus, when the part of the conventional document file, such as the clamping member or the outer plate, is worn-out during a long-term utilization, the part of the conventional document file cannot be restored and reused, and the user has to throw away the entire document file, thereby causing consumption of material, and thereby causing an environmental problem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional document file.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a part recycle device of a document file, wherein the clamping member may be secured on the side wall of the outer plate rigidly and stably by the part recycle device, thereby assembling the document file.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a part recycle device of a document file, wherein when the document file is worn out, the clamping member may be detached from the side wall of the outer plate easily and conveniently by the part recycle device, thereby dismantling the document file, so that the parts of the document file, such as the clamping member and the outer plate, may be restored and reused.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a part recycle device of a document file, wherein the screw member may be unscrewed from the nut to detach the clamping member and the press plate from the outer plate, so that the parts of the document file, such as the clamping member and the outer plate, may be assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a part recycle device of a document file, wherein the width or the length of the press plate of the part recycle device may be increased, and the press plate of the part recycle device may be formed with a sheet receiving groove for receiving a paper sheet which is provided with characters, documents or the like, for inquiry of the user.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a part recycle device of a document file, wherein the protruding ring of the press plate is formed with a polygonal recess for securing the nut, so that the screw member may be screwed with the nut easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a part recycle device of a document file, comprising two spaced first through holes, two spaced second through holes, two screw members, a press plate, and two nuts, wherein:
the two spaced first through holes are formed in a clamping member;
the two spaced second through holes are formed in a side wall of an outer plate;
each of the two screw members may in turn extend through one of the two spaced first through holes of the clamping member, and through one of the two spaced second through holes of the outer plate;
the press plate has a first end face formed with two spaced third through holes each aligning with one of the two spaced second through holes of the outer plate, the press plate has a second end face provided with two spaced protruding rings each aligning with one of the two spaced third through holes, each of the two spaced protruding rings of the press plate is formed with a polygonal recess aligning with one of the two spaced third through holes; and
each of the two nuts is received in the polygonal recess of one of the two spaced protruding rings of the press plate, and may be engaged with one of the two screw members.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.